mxufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How to Make a Formal Complaint With Sears?/@comment-36983509-20180922120926
We purchased our kenmore elite fridge less than 2 years ago. On August 30, 2018 it stopped cooling. I had taken off the back grating and the compressor was to hot to touch so I unplugged the fridge. We got lucky a service tech was able to make it out the next day to "diagnose" the problem. He was unhappy I unplugged the fridge and said it made diagnosing more difficult.(I was more concerned about the possible fire hazard) After he spent about 20 min on the phone he said it was "probably" a bad compressor and they would order the part and ship it directly to our house. The part would take approximatly 4 days to ship. The next available appointment wouldn't be until Sept 10th 2018. What happened next is incredibly frustrating. The tech they sent on the 10th was 100% unqualified and lacked the experience to install the compressor. After fumbling around for 2 hours he said everything was hooked up and running. I asked him to verify everything was running and he blew me off and said the job was finished, he packed up and left. About 3 hours later I checked the fridge and it was not cooling off. After another call to customer service they wanted us to wait another 3 days before they could get another tech to us. On Thursday the 13th the tech shows up and inpects the work done on the 10th. All 3 lines that were soldered were leaking. The dryer wasn't replaced and the power connecter on the compressor was wired wrong and shorted the compressor. The quality of work was so bad he took pictures and submitted them to his supervisor. We again had to wait a week for more parts and another appointment. The same tech that came out to inspect was the one that did the second repair. He replaced the compressor, dryer, and evaporator coil. Everything seemed to be working well when he left. Not more than 1 hour after I could hear a LOUD humming. I checked the fridge, the entire fridge was vibrating and was loud enough to hear 20 feet away in another room with the television and a fan running. I called customer service and scheduled an appointment for Tuesday the 25th for the same tech to come out and check what was causing the vibration and loud hum. About 9pm last night we noticed the fridge stopped cooling. After the fridge died again last night I called the customer service line again to have them send someone out monday. They of course refused. They said I had to wait until my scheduled appointment on Tuesday. Dealing with the foreign call center is frustrating beyond belief. Most of the time I couldn't understand what they were saying. I have called the customer resolution line twice in the last week and both times was told someone would contact me in 24hrs. Still no return call. I was told they have to attempt to repair it 4 times before they will talk to me about a replacement. I paid $320 dollars for a repair 13 days ago that they have yet to complete succesfully.